The Diary of the Sea
by Plume-de-Verre
Summary: A long forgotten journal holds a magical love story, unlike any told before, of a sailor named Buchanan, Arista – a seaborn daughter of King Triton himself, –  and a love that will either tear these two apart or bring them closer than they ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Mermaid **

**Prologue**

"Dangit!" I cried as I reached for my throbbing toe. "Dangit, dangit, DANGIT!!" I seethed through clenched teeth. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths till the painful pulsing subsided. I then let my foot down carefully and tested it lightly on the ground again. "Owww!!!" I whined, trying to stand. Little toes hurt the most when you hit them. And this time wasn't any different or less painful. I then looked down to see what had so viciously jumped out to take a bite of my foot.

The culprit happened to be a fairly large wooden chest that sat enclosed in shadow and covered in dust.

I reached for the little string that turned on the small light bulb in the center of the small attic. I took another look at the imposing chest and noticed that it was tightly secured with one massive metal lock. I stared more closely at the huge case and realized that it looked quite old. The wood was faded and a few boards were bent and pulling away from the tarnished metal framing. _Funny. I don't remember seeing this before. _I thought.

After taking one last curious glance at the chest, I turned and hobbled over to the small, dusty desk that had been my intended destination. My grandmother's attic was full of old furniture and brittle cardboard boxes fairly bursting with decaying papers and letters. It was a heaven for me – the genealogist and historian. I just loved coming up to this dusty room and sitting for hours reading every piece of yellowed stationary I could get my hands on. Most of the information I read was rather monotonous and un-interesting – copies of receipts from the grocery store usually aren't very interesting – however, there were special moments when I would miraculously come across an old photograph or an older letter from a relative or friend to my grandparents. Those were the times when I felt a tingle run up my spine or an excited breath escape my mouth. If I could, I would've sat up in my grandma's attic for days! But unfortunately I was only here for another three days and most of those hours were to be spent touring the town or helping my grandparents around the house. That was why this day was special. Today, I had the whole afternoon to myself to do whatever I wanted. That meant – the attic.

I finally reached the old desk and placed my hand on top of it. The coinciding tingle ran up through my finger tips and caused goose bumps to pop out along my warm skin. I smiled as I twirled my fingers over the dark wood, leaving thin trails in the layers of dust.

This desk was originally my great-great grandfather's and had been kept in the family since his death. Though it wasn't especially taken care of, our family had always seen this piece of furniture as a very important part of our history and so, had tried to preserve it as best we could. Although, right now it looked more forgotten than cherished. Stacks of papers crowded the top and even stuck out messily from the open drawers. Fortunately, these papers weren't anything important and so were in no danger being left out in the open. However, being the nosy person that I was, I still wanted to skim through the piles and see what I could dig up about our history.

Two hours passed before I finally decided to give up on the endless sheets of billing documents and other boring parchments.

As I stood to stretch my legs and head down to the kitchen for a snack, I suddenly remembered the old chest that had jumped out and taken a bite of my toe (which still hurt, by the way).

I walked over to the large piece and knelt down beside the huge lock. I looked it over and sighed realizing that it was indeed a sturdy lock and wouldn't open with just a jarring from my grandpa's hammer.

I looked around the little attic, thinking if I'd ever seen a key anywhere in my snooping.

_Maybe the desk?_ I jumped up and scurried over to search through the drawers. I didn't find anything at first but after moving aside a large envelope, stuffed with old flashcards, I finally came across a small carved wooden box. I yanked it open and to my utter surprise and excitement found one huge, brass key that looked to be at least 100 years old! I took it gingerly in my fingers and ran back over to the chest to try it out. It definitely took some effort – enough to make sweat pop out on my upper lip and forehead – but with some determination I finally got the key to turn in the massive lock and with a resounding click, it unhooked.

I carefully took the lock and set in on the ground beside me. Then I reached forward and even more gently lifted the heavy lid.

What met my eyes was certainly not exactly what I had expected. "Huh?" I said confusedly as I gazed upon the mound of dirty, dusty rags. There was literally nothing of importance in that huge trunk except for the presence of more than a dozen, antique strips of torn cloth.

As I leafed through each piece of uncolored fabric, I looked in earnest for some gem or sparkling bobble that would explain the need for so much padding. But to no avail. Instead, all I found was the bottom of the wooden box and some depressed spirits.

I leaned back on my heels and frowned at the chest. My stomach grumbled and I suddenly remembered that I hadn't had lunch.

I then bent forward and was about to get up when I noticed something peculiar about the bottom of the chest and its distance to the floor.

My heart began to race as I looked from one to the other and realized that the chest indeed had a false bottom!! Hunger forgotten, I leaned far into the large chest and felt the edges of the raised layer of wood, hoping to find some hole or latch that would lift the wood. But once again, I had no luck. I then tried to turn the chest over and check the bottom but the trunk was just too heavy and far too old to be moved in such a way.

After much deliberation and arguing with myself, I finally decided that the only way I was going to see what was in the chest was to break the false bottom. And so, without much ado, I simply stepped into the large space and took a single jump.

I then proceeded to fall out of the trunk and land hard on my behind as the bottom broke.

However, my injuries were soon forgotten as I immediately peered into the broken wood and found a small, leather-bound journal, lying peacefully amid some other faded pieces of fabric.

I reached into the chest and carefully pulled the book out. If I were to guess, I would've said the journal was around 100 years old. Little did I know that it was in fact, 264 years old.

The leather was faded and stiff and the pages were yellowed and brittle. However, the book still held together quite nicely and the ink-written words were still dark and able to read. I fingered the precious diary with much awe and amazement. What a find! I wondered whose journal this was and how old it was and what was written in inside that I couldn't help myself but turn to the first fragile page.

"_August 11, 1743_…" I read aloud in a whisper. "_Today our ship, the _Brishim_, set sail from our port in Dublin. Thirteen months will I be away. Not that I have much to miss. Yet, it will be a challenge to see how well I may be able to adjust to this new way of life and then how I will fare once we finally reach Africa. Till then, I shall depend on my fellow sailors and the good graces of the sea-gods to ensure my safety on this new, life-changing journey_…."

**Chapter one**

"Buchanan!" I turned towards the man who'd yelled my name. "Aye?!" I cried in response over the noise of the sea port and the other men readying the ship for departure.

"Help Lummy with those ropes!" the burly man named, Arty, cried out to me, waving his large arm over his bright russet head towards where Lummy swung above us.

I immediately did as was told and ran over to the thick rope ladder. I pulled myself up with the ease of a well-seasoned sailor and finally reached the skinny, gaped-toothed man that kept tangling the large ropes in his hands. I leaned over towards him, tensing my legs to keep from loosing my balance and falling to my death. He sighed, frustrated, as I helped him to untangle the ropes and tie them into secure, compact knots.

"Aye…" Lummy said softly, still flustered and upset at his own incompetence. I merely smiled and slid back down towards deck.

The captain was now hollering to the rest of the crew. I ran over to hear commands but instead was met with a long-winded speech and far too many well-wishes. I winced as we then bowed in prayer for safe voyage. I wasn't a religious man. Never had been and after seeing the hawk-eyed, black-robed men walking around condemning innocent, hard-working souls, I didn't think that that life would ever be one to call my own. No, the sea was the life I lead nowadays. Unlike my father, I wasn't able to stay in one place for longer than a year. My soul was too restless and my fingers always itched for something new to touch and work with, if I stayed in one place too long. So far, I'd lived in many different places. Ireland, England, Italy and Greece being a few. I'd seen many faces too…and loved many. Yet constantly I'd left them all behind to find once again, a new life. Maybe this time, however, I'll be able to find a place where I can settle for a while and even start a family. But that's not likely.

In any case, this journey should be the most intriguing and challenging. And I'm one who loves to be challenged.

_August 14, 1740. Today the weather is the hot and heavy. Every man among us is sluggish and unproductive. Even the Captain's wolfhound is lazy. He is currently sleeping below deck – the coolest area of the ship – and has been since early this morning. The midday meal will soon be upon us yet already I'm tired of the pickled meats and overly-salted vegetables. The rum has also been watered down to last us till we reach the next port. Tis a pity. _

_Currently I also sit below deck. The winds are calm and the waves steady which means that some of us are able to take a small break from the work and the heat. Our current course is set for Spain where we'll take up more supplies before heading onto Africa. Hopefully we won't encounter any storms till then. _

"Buchanan! You're needed on deck!" someone called down the main stairwell to me. I rammed my journal into my small satchel and took the stairs two-at-a-time till I was hit, full-on, with a blast of hot, humid air. The smell of the sea invaded my nostrils as I walked swiftly to where the man was waving me over.

"Aye?" I asked when I reached him.

"The gaskets on the square sail 'ave come loose" the sailor said, pointing to the area overhead. I glanced at him, wondering why he wasn't fixing the problem himself when I suddenly noticed that his right had was wrapped in thick white cloth. "What happened to ye?" I asked. He looked confused then followed my gaze to his hand and chuckled. "Oh that. I cut up me hand when a lantern fell and broke early this mornin'. Glass was everywhere and since the flame was out I didn't see where's I was goin'. I tripped and landed on this hand. Now it's useless." He said, holding his wrist and frowning.

"Well, hope it heals soon. We'll be needing all the hands we can afford fairly soon." I said, beginning to climb.

"Aye…go raibh maith agat." The sailor mumbled – still looking at his injured hand. I merely smiled.

When the gaskets were back in place and I was once again on deck, I walked over to the ship's railing and took a brief moment to glance at the sea ahead. The bright, midday sun glimmered off the water's surface and caused the waves to sparkle and wink. I took a deep breath – filling my lungs with the salty air – and let it out slowly. Freedom. That's what this was. Freedom from the restraints of society and propriety. Freedom from judgment, freedom from ties to anyone, freedom from anything that tries to contain who I am. This is what freedom looks like.

The bell signaling the midday meal suddenly rang and I turned from the railing to head towards the galley. My thoughts still ran through my head as I ate my fill and listened to the raucous jokes and laughter that erupted from the crewmembers among me. I wasn't listening closely but it seemed someone had said something that especially rang true among the men and suddenly I was jostled from both sides as men stood with sloshing mugs to a chorus of cheers and exclamations. Someone elbowed me and I noticed it was the man, Bruce, who seemed to constantly be drunk even if he hadn't touched a cup of grog that day. "Ain't that the truth, Buchan?" he gave me no time to answer. "Aye, Aye! Sláinte!" he said before taking a huge, sloppy swallow of the watery rum. I raised my own mug half-heartedly. "Sláinte." I said quietly before downing my entire ration. I then slammed down the mug and shook my head, trying to shake off the effects of such a daring swallow. I then ran the back of my hand across my wet lips before looking up.

A few of the men sitting close were staring at me with wide eyes – mugs frozen in the air – but I just ignored them and quickly stood up from the table. With heavy footsteps, I walked out of the stuffy dining area and headed back towards the main deck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Arista! Where is my purple clam shell?!" Adella cried. I sighed and set down my pearl comb to swim to where my sister frantically searched through her jewelry chests. I ducked as dozens of tiny pearls and empty shells came flying in my direction.

"Here!" _Duck._ "Adella!" _Duck again._ "I have it right here!" I said, picking up the item from the sandy bottom of our dressing room. Adella finally stopped looking through her things and turned towards me.

"What?" she asked.

"I found it!" I said, waving it in front of me.

"OH THANK HEAVENS!" she said, holding her hands to her chest and closing her eyes. She was definitely one of the more dramatic sisters I had.

"I've been looking all over for it! Thank you, thank you! I knew you would find it! I just had to wear it tonight for the ball. None of my other shells can even compare to this one! Isn't it exquisite?!" she said as she threaded a string through it and held it around her neck. She turned from side to side, admiring herself in the mirror. I just smiled.

"You're welcome. And yes, it's very pretty, Adella." I said but she didn't really hear me. I turned back to my own looking glass and touched my fair hair. Usually I wore it up in a ponytail with some sweeping over my eye, but today I had decided to take a more fashionable route and put it up in an elaborate mass at the crown of my head with only a few curling strands framing my face. Aquata had even allowed me to wear a strand of her most precious pearls which were now woven throughout my blond tresses. I liked how it all turned out. Maybe I would even get asked to dance tonight with some handsome, eligible bachelor. I smiled just thinking about the night to come.

"You aren't really going to wear those shells, are you?" Adella asked suddenly. I looked at her scrunched up face and looked down at the two dark red shells that covered my chest.

"Well, yes, that is what I was planning to wear." Adella grimaced again and looked back towards her mirror.

"Well, if you weren't planning on dancing tonight, then certainly they're fine." She said. I sighed.

"Well, then what do you suggest?" I asked. She paused in her preening and smiled at me.

"I have just the thing." She said. Then she was suddenly throwing things out of her jewel chest again. I ducked as a coral crown came flying at me.

"AHA!" my sister finally cried. I looked up to see her holding a pair of beautiful golden clam shells that shimmered and gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the deep water above us. I let out a breath of awe as she brought them over to me.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she said proudly. "I was going to wear them tonight but then Kit bought me this beautiful shell and asked me to wear it for him tonight. But this doesn't match those and, I mean, how can I refuse my own boyfriend?! He's so wonderful. You need a boyfriend, Arista. You're far too lonely." I barely heard anything my sister said as I tried on the pair of gorgeous shells.

"Oh! And you must wear this along with those, if you are even to get a glance in your direction tonight." She said as she rummaged through her overflowing jewelry trunk. She then pulled out a splendid strand of copper-colored stones that had been polished to the point where they glistened like diamonds. I didn't even know what to say to my suddenly-generous sister.

"Yes, these will be sure to have the boys all over you! Well, the boys that aren't around me, that is." She laughed and laid the necklace around my neck. I touched it gingerly and marveled at how smooth the stones felt beneath my fingertips. They must've cost a fortune.

"Adella! Arista! Are you ready yet?" Aquata's voice sounded from the doorway. "Almost!" Adella called back.

"Hurry up you two! We're gonna leave in like two minutes!" My other sister, Andrina, said as she popped her head into the room. She then gasped loudly and swam over to where Adella was still trying to secure the necklace.

"Arista! You look so pretty!" she said enthusiastically.

"Doesn't she?" Adella said, smiling.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"You're welcome!" Adella said, standing back and admiring her work.

"Oh Arista! You're going to be the belle of the ball tonight!" Andrina said, clasping her hands in front of her face.

"What's taking you so long?" Aquata said sternly as she floated into the room, hands on hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry Aquata, we're coming!" I said hurriedly as I turned and grabbed my handbag. "Doesn't Arista look pretty, Aquata?" the others asked. Aquata's face then softened as she noticed me.

"Yes. She looks lovely."

"Now come on! We'll be late!" my eldest sister cried as she motioned for the rest of us to follow her.

After taking one last admiring glance in the mirror, I finally turned and followed my laughing sisters until we reached the shell carriage.

"Oh Arista! You look beautiful!" My other sisters, Attina and Alana cried when they saw me. They were also looking very pretty in new pearls, gems, and shells.

"I can't wait! Who do you want to ask you to dance, Aquata?" Andrina asked as she finally seated herself in the wide carriage. The coachman then clicked his tongue and flicked the reigns to get the seahorses moving. I didn't hear Aquata's answer. Instead I watched the majestic animals squeal and nod their heads as they pulled us around the massive palace to the royal ballroom. I thought of my own seahorse, Midnight, whom I had just ridden this morning.

He was a marvelous creature; swift and powerful. And yet, he always treated me with a special gentility that always warmed my heart and melted away my worries. I loved to ride him and I couldn't wait to get home tonight just to take our daily moonlight ride before bed. But first, I had to survive the ball that my father decided to throw in honor of my new niece, Melody, who had just been born to my sister Ariel and her husband, Prince Eric. It still was strange to think of Ariel as a married human woman now. To me she was still the sister and best friend who would always steal me away from my duties to show me some strange contraption she'd found in some forsaken ship. I used to scold her for doing such forbidden things but she would always just shake off my warnings. We used to fight a lot but at the same time, when we did get along, we were the best of friends and closer than just sisters. I still miss her.

"Oh we're here!" Adella squealed.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Adrina said, just as excitedly.

Our carriage lurched to a stop in front of the ballroom entrance. Music filtered through the water and laughter, along with the clinking of glasses reached our ears and caused my heart to beat a little harder. Other beautifully-decorated women meandered into the room with us, holding on tightly to their male escorts. Even they were dressed in their finest – many wearing woven seaweed sashes, metal arm guards, and jewelry that was just as splendid as the women! The place fairly glistened with all the jeweled fins and gem-encrusted hair decorations.

Once our small, yet important, party reached the top landing of the enormous ballroom staircase, our names were announced and almost every eye in the room turned to take a look. My sisters and I all smiled and waved like we'd been raised to do, yet I still felt a warmth creep up my neck and heat my cheeks. Why was I so nervous? Was it the new outfit? I took a swallow and then a deep, calming breath as my sisters and I then moved down the staircase to the main dance floor. I looked around and noticed all the couples already dancing. It really was beautiful how they all moved to the music in such perfect rhythm. I'd had lessons all my life on how to dance at occasions just like this one. However, they never seemed to work and I still had a difficult time moving gracefully without injuring my partner.

Suddenly my sisters and I were enveloped by guests and friends of my father, King Triton. They all told us how beautiful we all looked, asked how we were faring, and even my sisters Aquata and Attina were asked to dance by good-looking men from rich merchant families. They both agreed with gentle smiles and immediately were pulled out onto the dance floor.

Adella, completely in her element, also left us, immediately swimming off to where her handsome boyfriend, Kit, and his friends stood waiting for her. Though Adrina wasn't nearly as comfortable as Adella, she had one of the fiercest competitive spirits I've ever seen, and just simply wasn't going to be left out of all the fun. She followed quickly behind Adella, attracting admiring glances the entire way. I smiled as her and Adella's giggles reverberated back to the rest of us.

"Isn't it wonderful?!" Alana exclaimed softly behind me. I turned to find her dark, wide eyes fairly drinking in the whole scene. Out of all my sisters, Alana was by far the quietest and most innocent. Everything was precious to her and in her mind there was nothing in the world that couldn't be cured with a little kindness. To her, this ball wasn't just another event we, as princesses, were required to attend. Instead, it was another glorious occasion to make new friends and marvel at the richness of our people and life.

"Yes. It is, isn't it? Daddy did a splendid job." I answered her. She just nodded and bit her lower lip to keep her mouth from falling open again.

"Daddy!" she cried suddenly. Sure enough, just as the last song ended, my father, the King of Atlantica, strolled confidently through the wide ballroom doors and met his guests with a wide smile and an invitation to thoroughly enjoy themselves this night, all in honor of the new princess, little Melody. The room erupted into cheering and applause. I clapped too and smiled up at my proud father. Though sometimes strict and abrupt, all in all, he was a loving and compassionate man who loved his family and his people with all of his heart.

"Daddy!" Alana cried again, running off to greet him with a kiss. His deep, resounding laughter echoed through the room as he hugged his daughter and greeted his subjects.

I tried my best to make my way to my father to greet him as well but the throng around the king was just too thick to penetrate – even for a princess. So, instead, I headed over to the refreshments table where I sampled a few delectable treats and spoke with a few older women who mingled close by.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you." I said genuinely before making a gracious exit from their little group. Aquata and Attina were still on the dance floor and had now also been joined by my sisters Adrina and Adella. I watched with a small pang of jealousy as each of their colorful tails glided over the floor and twirled effortlessly in their partner's arms.

Now more than ever, I just wanted to swim back to the stables and take Midnight out for a turn.

I sighed and touched my hair to make sure it was still in place when suddenly a masculine voice sounded behind me.

"How is it that the most beautiful of all the king's daughters is left to stand, alone, in the middle of her family's own party?" he asked.

I turned and was immediately met with the handsome visage of Dagan Morwood – the eldest son of my father's chief secretary. I smiled when I saw my childhood friend. Since our families were close because of position, I often would play with Dagan and his younger brother, Fable, when we were younger. They were great kids and cute as can be. However, once Dagan turned fourteen, his father had paid for him to go off to school. I hadn't seen him since that day years ago, yet here he was, attractive and well-dressed…and talking to me.

"Well, for one, I'm most certainly not the prettiest out of all my sisters. I think Adella deserves that title." I said, turning fully towards him.

He just grinned and lifted his sandy-colored head. "Oh I disagree. True, your sister is quite beautiful and the others very cute, but you…." He leaned close and my breath suddenly became trapped in my lungs. "You are by far the most captivating." He said huskily.

I blushed at his words and glanced around quickly to see if anyone had heard. He must've noticed for he began to chuckle and finally leaned back. I let out the breath that I'd been holding and tried my best to slow the rapid beating of my heart.

"Well…thank you, Mr. Morwood." I said breathily, still not able to look him directly in the eyes.

"Mr. Morwood?" he asked a little aggrieved. "I truly thought we'd passed all that."

"Well, that was a long time ago, and we were but children," I tried my best to keep the emotion out of my voice. "Now we are grown adults." I finished.

He sighed deeply. "It's true we're not children anymore. Especially you." he said tenderly. I looked away and bit my lip to keep my traitorous lips from grinning outright. "However, we've known each other for quite a while and so, I believe we can do away with all those formalities and instead just be friends. The way we used to be?" He said, extending his hand to capture mine.

"Well…" I said unsurely. He then pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed my fingers. A thrill ran up my spine and through my whole being at the feel of his warm caress upon my skin. Even the coolness of the water couldn't temper the heat of his kiss. It was a bit of a long moment till I could find my voice again.

"Well, I suppose it's alright, then." I said at last. He smiled at me above my knuckles before straightening and releasing my trembling hand. I immediately held it to my stomach and tried to still my shaking fingers.

"Arista." He said, still staring intensely at me. "It's good to see you again."

"And you." I replied. "It's been awhile….Dagan."

Once I said his name his smile widened even more and his blue eyes sparkled with delight.

He was indeed a handsome merman. He was well-muscled and tanned, with a strong jaw and beautiful mouth. But his eyes were by far his most impressive feature. They shone blue and brilliant as the water on a bright, summer's day and reflected all the passion that I had remembered in him even when he was a young man. Yet now, decked out in gold, gem-encrusted arm guards and a thick, golden necklet, he certainly didn't present the image of a young boy anymore. No indeed. Dagan Morwood was through and through a man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

_August 17, 1740. Today we reached the port in Spain. A colorful city it was and the air: full of life and vigor. This will be the first time visiting the Spanish country. I took a walk with a few other mates once the loading was finished and graced a few small taverns to enjoy a meal and hearty ale before once again heading back. Everyone is in good spirits and the weather is fair. Perhaps we may reach our destination sooner than we had anticipated. _

"Batten down the hatches! Secure the mainstays! Step lively men! We haven't much time!" commands screeched over the terrifying winds that had suddenly sprung from the sky and descended upon our small vessel. The sails above our heads whipped back and forth, snapping in protest to the formidable gusts. Every man moved with lightening speed to carry out the orders they were given.

I was set to securing the mainsail along with a few other wide-eyed men. This new weather was one I'd encountered many times before in my sea-faring days. However, even the most seasoned, bravest sailor has been lost to the forces of nature's fury. With that thought in mind, I rolled up my sleeves, fixed myself to the lines, and focused on accomplishing the tasks ahead of me.

Rain soon began to pelt down upon us, making our hands slick and slippery. The sky darkened not long after and soon lightening sporadically illuminated the sky as each of us strained our limbs to make sure the ship didn't capsize. More commands were being shouted over the howling winds but before the sounds could even reach our ears, they were eagerly stolen by the storm and carried away from the ship itself.

My muscles soon began to ache with the effort of tying wet rope into secure knots and climbing up and down the rigging. Suddenly another command was called and I ran to secure a forestay which had come loose with the winds. I had just gotten the rope tight when suddenly my name was called out above the tumultuous storm.

"Buchanan!" The first mate cried. I turned and squinted through the torrents of rain, just managing to see were his arms waving at something behind me and his mouth moving rapidly to warn me of something. Unfortunately, before I was able to ask what he was saying, a piercing light blazed through my brain and an excruciating pain shot through the back of my head. My eyes closed and my muscles went limp as I went careening towards the side of the ship and fell overboard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"Oh wasn't that a most splendid night?!" Adella cried blissfully as she stretched her arms above her and spun around the room. The rest of us just laughed and sighed contentedly as we began to pull off our bracelets, necklaces, and other glittering bobbles. I reluctantly changed out of my beautiful golden shells and placed them carefully back into Adella's trunk. I smiled as I began to undo my hair and pull the pearls from the long strands, thinking amiably about the events that had just transpired. A pleasured sigh escaped my lips as I recalled the way Dagan's eyes had looked at me and how his voice had deepened when he said my name. I consciously caressed the spot where his lips had touched my hand and bit my tongue to keep from laughing aloud.

My other sisters were also rather quiet as they contemplated the ball and the exciting moments each of them had experienced.

My sister Aquata was especially thoughtful for tonight she had received two requests to be called upon later this week. Unfortunately, because she was the heir to the throne, sometimes her admirations weren't always spoken out of love for her person alone. Perhaps that was the reason she was always a little wary when attending large events like the ball.

Adrina and Adella were speaking in hushed tones – along with an occasional shared giggle or two – while they brushed their hair and readied for bed. Attina was finished with her own toilet and was now snuggled up in her favorite coral fan chair with her newest novel. Alana sat close by, stroking and feeding her newly-found pet butterfly fish.

I soon also finished changing but instead of heading for bed, I left my tired sisters and swam towards the royal stables.

I heard Midnight's squeals before I even saw him. "Hello, my darling." I said softly as to not disturb the rest of the seahorses or any other castle inhabitants.

Midnight whinnied in reply and nuzzled my hand, looking for a treat. "I'm sorry…I don't have anything for you tonight." I said sadly, stroking his long, knobby snout.

I leaned close to his dark blue cheek and whispered. "Ready for our ride?" An excited squeal was his answer.

I laughed and reached around him to secure the saddle and bridle. His wide eyes darted from his gate towards the stable door and his squeals became more and more excited until finally I opened the large gate and mounted him.

I held tight on the reigns to keep him from just bursting out of the stables until finally the castle walls were out of sight. Then I brought Midnight to a standstill at the top of a large sand hill where the sea bottom stretched out before us for at least five miles. The moonlight streamed down from the surface above us and reached its eerie arms down to touch the sea-swept ground and illuminate the tufts of softly-waving anemone on either side of me.

This was by far my most favorite part of the night…the time when everything is quiet and asleep…when the only source of light is the gentle moon…and when the only thought running though my head is just how wonderful and wild I'll be feeling very soon.

Thus, I loosened the tough reigns, hunched forward in my seat and clicked my tongue twice.

In the next instant, my hair was flowing freely behind me, the water was rushing past my face in flurries of bubbles and speeding currents, and my entire body was lifted in a weightless bliss without my even moving a muscle. Freedom. That's what this was. Beautiful, marvelous, breathtaking freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Water invaded my nostrils and mouth as I choked for breath. My limbs seemed tied down and too heavy to move my body upward. Instead, it seemed the more I tried, the deeper I sank. I cried out desperately but the only good it did was expend my last few breaths. My eyes strained through the salty, stinging water towards the pitching surface far above me. I had no idea where the ship was or exactly how far below them I had sunk. All I knew was that I was drowning and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Faster, faster!" I whispered as I leaned even farther forward. Midnight put his head down and tried his best to carry out my wish, pushing his slender body through the thick water with a speed that no other seahorse had ever dared to attempt. Thrills ran up through my fingertips to my arms and my entire body. The power that Midnight expelled was awesome and mighty and unlike anything I'd ever felt in my entire life. Even my other moonlight rides were nothing compared to this night. My eyelids slid shut and my lips turned upward into a blissful smile as I felt the water slide across my skin. We cut through the waves like a knife and it almost felt as if I were flying through the water as the gulls do through the air. The peace I felt on Midnight's back was incomparable and I dreaded the moment it all had to end.

But end it did, and to my utter dismay, far sooner than I had anticipated.

Not long after I'd closed my eyes, Midnight suddenly wavered and squealed in fright as a large object came careening into us. Because of the speed at which we had been traveling, Midnight had no control of his steering and I was far too startled to even hang onto his reigns as we went tumbling forward into the dark waters. My body lurched forward and in a flurry of bubbles I went spinning out of control and away from Midnight till I hit my head cruelly on a hard mound of coral. Stars danced before my eyes and my tail went limp as I slowly began to lose consciousness. Darkness crept into my sight and time seemed to slow as I faintly heard Midnight squeal in the distance. I tried to reach out towards the sound but my arm wouldn't move. The only thing I managed to glimpse before my eyes shut for good was the shadowy figure, floating limp above me, of something that was most assuredly not sea-born.

"I'm going to die" I thought as my body convulsed from lack of oxygen. The dark water around me became even darker and random, inconsequential thoughts suddenly invaded my brain as I sank further and further from the surface. My body was unmovable and my skin was numb from the frigid sea. What a way to die. It certainly hadn't been expected. Yet…when is death ever expected. I thought sadly as my fingers lost all feeling.

Suddenly, just before my mind went black I vaguely felt my body slam into some fast-moving object and go careening off into the water. My brain scrambled to comprehend what had just occurred but the task was just too difficult to accomplish in my dreamlike state. Instead, my eyes focused on another figure that had suddenly flown past me and landed not too far from my place of immobility. My eyes grew heavy as I stared at the strange creature. I thought that it was just the irrationalities of a suffocating mind that conjured the fish-like yet womanish being. Yet I suddenly realized that even if this wasn't reality, it was the last image I would see before I died. I glanced again at the figure as my eyes slid shut and my world went blank. Well…whatever it was….it was rather pretty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"Buchanan….Buchanan! Can ye hear me, lad?" The sound pierced through the thick mental fog that encompassed my mind. "Buchanan! Wake up, lad! Come on now…stay with us…." There it was again…

The grasping fingers of my brain reached out towards the voice of reality and reason that so brutally invaded my head. I tried desperately to recall who I was and where I was and what had just happened. Nothing came to me.

I tried to open my mouth as the voice suddenly began to slip in and out of my consciousness. "Wait! Who are you? Who am I? Where am I?" I wanted to cry but no sound came.

Something inside me began to ache as I realized that I was losing the precious tie that held me to the real world. Soon the voice faded completely and I disappeared once again into the thick, intangible cloud of unconsciousness.

My eyes slowly opened and I squinted at the brilliant light that invaded my vision. I shut my eyelids tight and winced as my eyes readjusted to the darkness again.

Faint sounds reached my ears but I couldn't make out any words or who was speaking them. An excruciating pain then suddenly sliced its way through my brain and blazed an agonizing trail all the way through my arms, legs, and torso.

I moaned and tried to reach up and grab my throbbing head. Unfortunately my limbs were just too heavy and I didn't have the strength to even wiggle my fingers let alone move my arms. Instead I lay there, helpless as a babe and just as miserable.

More pain continued to carve its way through my aching muscles and soon I felt my forehead grow damp with perspiration. The effort I exerted trying keep the suffering at bay, however, only intensified my weakness and soon I felt more wretched than before.

"Sweet Mary. He's burning up!" Someone said close beside me. I tried to focus my ears on the voice but soon my own pain was far too overwhelming to think about where I was.

My heart began to thump hard beneath my chest and my legs began to shake violently. The voice now was joined with two others and each was raised in distress.

"Quick! Get me some water….and Ronny, fetch the Captain."

"Aye!" the other voices said in unison. Then there was some scuffling of feet and the banging of a door against a wall.

The pain behind my eyes only increased with the grating sounds.

Suddenly something cool and wet was placed on my brow. It felt wonderful for a few seconds but soon the cloth was just as hot as my skin.

I tried once again to open my eyes but the action proved too painful. Suddenly, however, the pain dulled a bit and a blurry haze entered my mind – blocking all noise around me and pulling me away from the room and bed in which I rested to a dark place deep inside myself. I cried out just as I once again slipped into oblivion.

"Well he's been asleep for at least three days. His fever's broken but who knows what's happened to his mind. God only knows if he'll ever fully recover."

I suppose it was just my destiny to live a long life.

My mind reeled as it adjusted to the sounds and sensations around me. It seemed to be the first mate who was speaking but to whom I had no idea.

The cloth beneath my fingers felt rough but warm and the pillow beneath my head, soft and supportive. I took as deep as breath as I could and smelled a musty, sweaty odor that only comes from a tightly enclosed space.

Where was I?

Then it slowly began coming back….I was a sailor…Thomas Lachlan Buchanan…a sailor who was currently sailing to Africa on a ship called the _Brishim…_ that was commanded by Captain O'Connor. But whose cabin was I in then? The first mate's? And how did I get here?

I winced as the dull pulsing in my head grew more severe.

I ceased trying to rack my brain for information and instead, relaxed back onto the bed and took deep, reassuring breaths.

I was alive.

Even if I wasn't fully functional, I was alive and something in the back of my memories told me that that was quite a miracle.

"He's a lucky one, that's for sure." The other voice commented. I finally recognized it as the Captain's.

"Aye. He is that." First mate, Harry O'Brian, replied.

I finally managed to muster the strength and open my eyes. The bright sunlight from the small porthole window penetrated the remaining fog that nestled in the corners of my mind – banishing it all from my line of consciousness.

"Aha! So, ye've finally decided to rejoin the land o' the livin, eh?" The first mate cried when he saw my small movement.

I tried to reply but when I opened my mouth my vocal cords protested and all that escaped was a small croak.

The two men just laughed and the first mate came over to put a glass of fresh water to my dry, cracked lips.

I drank greedily until I ran out of air and began to cough and sputter. The first mate pulled the cup away, admonishing me for being too hasty.

"Ye gob! If you drink too fast, you'll choke. And with what ye've already been through, I don't think you want to finally meet the Lord Almighty with naught but the excuse of drinking yer water too hastily."

I nodded wearily, to tired to argue, and laid my heavy head back on the pillow.

"Well, it's good to have you back, Buchanan." The Captain said, patting my sore shoulder. He then said some more words to the first mate, nodded in my direction, and then turned on heel for the door.

The first mate returned to the bedside shortly thereafter and asked if I was hungry.

In actuality I was famished but when the food was brought, I ate only a little. The effort I had to exert just to chew and swallow was so painful that I finally ended up forsaking the meal altogether. Harry, however, was a very patient assistant and prompted me along with compassionate yet insisting words.

"Come on, Buchan. Ye have to eat something. Ye've been asleep near a week now and need to start regaining yer energy. I can't be yer nursemaid forever."

I cringed as I thought of what the other men would say of this special treatment I'd been receiving for my injured state. Slowly the memories had begun to float back to me. I had been helping to secure some lines on the ship when I must've been hit by a loose beam and tossed overboard. I remember distinctly thinking that I was going to drown, yet miraculously I had been rescued from my watery fate and was now lying here, helpless, in the first mate's cabin, and sipping lukewarm, greasy stew.

Perhaps I should've just drowned.

"Aye, that's right. Now slowly…slowly…bullocks, Buchan! I said slowly!" The first mate cried as he snatched the cup from my mouth and slammed it on a small bedside table. "Ye can't just suck it all up like a greedy babe! Ye'll choke, I swear you eejit!" He said angrily as he sopped up the spilled water on my shirt and chin.

I tried to apologize at first but when he just kept going on, my pride became wounded and anger began to boil in my veins.

I turned my head away from him as he rang out the wet cloth over a small basin. I felt so weak and powerless and ashamed. Yet I knew that in reality, I should just be thankful that I was alive.

Suddenly the image of a young woman's face – eyes closed peacefully, mouth just slightly ajar – surrounded by a mass of golden hair and dark blue water passed rapidly through my memory and made my chest constrict in shock.

I immediately remembered thinking that she was just a figment of my male imagination and a sort of madness-conjured mirage that came with the last moments of life. Yet here was her face again…perfectly contained in my memory.

Other recollections soon began coming back to me, outlining what the rest of the beautiful creature looked like. Her skin, I remembered, was pale and glowed softly in the moonlight, her lips were deep red, the shape of her face was perfect, her arms were slender and bare, her torso: tiny and slim, and her…tail…yes…I suppose it was a tail…it looked much like that of a fish. It was scaled and a shade of iridescent russet while her…fin…was a lighter shade and thinly boned. Across her chest she wore two, large red clam shells that were secured with strands of tiny pearls.

I almost couldn't believe the clarity with which I was remembering the woman from the legends. Any sea-faring man knew the tales of the beautiful sirens who would sing their luring song in order to catch a weak-minded sailor whom they could take with them below to their watery lairs. However, any sensible man also knew that these tales were naught more than that. Just tales, legends and superstitions that were meant for nothing more than to entertain young children and warn sailors about the perils that came with the sea.

And yet… here I was, thinking that I had actually glimpsed such a maid.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think of other matters in order to banish the intriguing images from my mind.

The first mate had noticed my distress and simply said that I needed more sleep.

"I'll return later with yer dinner. Now, you need to rest up more." He said before rising from his chair and heading for the door.

However, just before he could leave the room, I managed to work up enough energy to ask him one question.

"How?" I wheezed.

The first mate's head whipped back in confusion.

"What's that?" he asked.

"How?" I said again, barely above a whisper.

I watched as recollection suddenly dawned on his face.

"Oh, 'twas that lad, Lummy, who saved ye, if that's what ye mean?"

My eyes widened as I thought of the scrawny man.

"Lummy?" I asked still in shock.

"Aye! When he saw ye get hit o'er the head wit that loose pulley, he right quick tied a rope bout his waist and dived in right after ye!"

"Jaypers." I sighed.

Harry just laughed as he turned back towards the door.

"Well, yer one lucky bloke, that's for sure." He said as he walked out of his cabin, the door clicking shut behind him.

I took another deep breath and stared at the low ceiling above me.

My headache had all but disappeared and slowly the pain in my limbs was ebbing away. But my mind still ran wild with a myriad of memories and thoughts. Most of those were centered around the sea-woman in the ocean and my close scrape with death itself.

"Lucky…" I repeated to myself just before my eyelids swept closed and I fell back to sleep.


End file.
